


Listen to Words Unsaid

by ColorTeal



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorTeal/pseuds/ColorTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the things we say have deeper meanings that what appears on the surface</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to Words Unsaid

" ** _Cliffjumper_**." Arcee's voice was hot and angry, fitting with how she stormed toward the self-proclaimed one-bot-army.

"'Cee, it's okay; I'm okay." Cliffjumper held his charcoal servos up, palms out. "I got a few dents, but I'm alright."

"Arcee, he's fine." Bulkhead stepped in to diffuse the situation. "I was there, it wasn't that bad. He just slipped."

"Bulk, not now." Arcee talked with her silver servos, digits straight and slicing the air at Bulkhead before her optics relocated themselves back to a Cliffjumper covered in missing paint and scratches. "How many times have I _told_ you Cliff, you need to be more aware of your surroundings!"

"Arcee," Cliff's chipper expression was dropped. "I was, I've taken that order to spark." He stepped between the green much and the blue. "But sometimes, accidents happen."

The two-wheeler vented heavily, practically hissing with fingertips on the sides of her helm. "I know," She said. "I know. But if I had been there like I sh-"

"It still would have happened." Cliff shrugged, crouching slightly. "But I know you would have saved me just as well as Bulk did."

Her arms dropped. "You need to be more careful." She sighed as she repeated herself, vocalizer still sharp with anger before she turned and left without a second glance or another word for either bot.

"Sheesh, it's just a few dents. Some scratches. We've both had worse, right Cliffjumper?" Bulk gently tapped his knuckles against Cliff's shoulder. "You were more careful than I was... It's like you said; Accidents happen."

"Nah, Bulk." Cliff brushed the ex-Wrecker off, optics shut. "That's not what she was sayin'."

"Er, huh?"

"Don't worry about it, Bulk."

* * *

 

He watched her from afar while Ratchet worked the dents out of his back.

" _Be more careful,_ " He repeated internally. " _Be more aware of your surroundings. Be more careful. Be more careful._ "

He knew what Arcee was really saying. Words that weren't there but reached deep into his spark regardless.

" _I can't lose you._ "

 


End file.
